


[VID] Speak

by caramarie



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: 3-4 min, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Violence, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: 'Until my assessment is formally over, I’m still entitled to dispense justice. And that’s what I just did, by letting him go. Maybe it’ll be the one difference I do make.'
Collections: Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] Speak

[Download mp4, 52.0 MB](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/speak-genusshrike.mp4)

Music: The Whores Hustle and the Hustlers Whore, by PJ Harvey


End file.
